The wedding ring part 1 written with Nofretete
by Lilith0376
Summary: Sex is a three letter word that the kids want to know about and the parents have to explain as best they can what it is and at the same time allow their sons to leave their childhoods behind and become men, while Meg will have to wait until her turn to be


The wedding ring  
  
Jack and Helen were looking at their wedding video. I can't believe it's been 20 years since we were married said Helen with a big smile on her face and something else Jack knew all to well. Helen we can't do it now! Why? Ask his wife with a frown. The kids are here and they might see us. Come on Jack! Let's have sex right now I want to! Besides we can tell the kids to go see a movie or something. All right I'll tell the kids to go to the mall see a movie and not come for . . . how long should I tell them to stay out of the house? Tell them to come back home in time for dinner at 7:30 p.m. Answer his wife. I see you really want them out. Said Jack as he leaned on his wife with a big smile on his face ready to give her a big kiss. Kissing? Again? Ask Buji in a mocking voice. So, where are we supposed to go this time? Ask JD giggling. Go to the mall see a movie and don't come back until dinnertime at 7:30 said their father in an annoyed voice. Ok daddy said Meg in her usual girlish manner while Eric just laugh at the way his father told them to leave. On their way out the kids began to comment to themselves why their parents always manage to tell them the most absurd things to get them out of the house and leave them alone long enough for them to have sex as if they didn't know what they were doing. They said it loud enough for their parents to hear. As soon as the kids were gone Helen and Jack just laugh, as they knew they couldn't keep their sex lives out of their kids' lives. Soon Jack and Helen were on their bedroom having the best time of their lives as they enjoy the company of each other's naked bodies. After they were finished in bed they headed to the bathroom to take a shower together and have some more fun. Helen and Jack were soaping up each other's bodies when Jack's wedding ring slipped out of his finger and into the drain. Helen my ring is gone! Said Jack. You're bionic ring? Ask his wife. No, my wedding ring! Said Jack trying like crazy to get his ring out of the drain to no avail. Oh Jack! Let me help you. Said his wife as she too tried to get her husband's ring without any success. They got out of the shower and got dressed and tried again to get the ring out of the drainpipe. Jack became bionic and used his eyesight to find where in the pipe his wedding ring was unfortunately his ring was nowhere to be found. Oh my God it is gone! Said Jack with a horrified look on his face. Helen I can't believe I lost the ring you gave me. Don't worry Jack we'll find it we just need to keep looking it might be somewhere in the pipes. Said Helen as she too became bionic. Jack now directed his eyesight into different parts of the bathroom without any luck. Let's look throughout the house piping it might be somewhere in here in can't be gone. Said Helen as try using he ESP to locate the most important ring she gave Jack. I wish I could sense it said a frustrated Helen. I'll find it honey don't worry I will.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Where is this damn thing! I can't be gone; it just slipped into the pipe. Said Helen getting angry at the whole situation. Jack came up next to his wife and hung his head low. And it ruined our nice . . . activities. Helen got a devilish smile on her face as she moved her arms tightly around his waist. She laid her forehead against his and whispered in his ear. Can you even imagine how sexy you look in this uniform? She ran her fingers over the yellow and black bodysuit, which fit his body perfectly. Her fingers wandered down his muscled chest and back around his waist. Jack breathed hard, but stepped away. Helen, we really have to find my wedding ring. Don't you want me to have it back? Helen hugged him and answered. No, honey, sure I want your ring back! Do you think I'm so horny? She smiled at her husband strangely as he blushed and put his arms around her body. That doesn't mean that we won't continue what we started earlier! He kissed her passionately and both felt like they just have their first night together. Helen ended the kiss and went out the room. Jack sight, he had really wanted to make love to her again, but they really wanted to find that ring.  
  
Come on, Jack! She winked at him. Let's search for it outside the house in the pipes. Maybe the ring got this far out of the house. Okay, honey! As they got outside the sun shone down on them and it got really hot in their thick uniforms. After some time of searching alone. Helen got back to her normal form and got back inside. She changed into her new bikini that she just bought some days ago. It fit her beautifully and it was holding tight all of her curves. She jumped into the big pool and soon relaxed under the small waterfall in the pool. That was what I needed! She thought and dreamed of the former events that did happen this day.  
  
Eric, Meg, JD and Bunji had just bought their tickets for the new action movie and were now standing in the stand concession to get some cola and popcorn. I can't understand why Mom and Dad act so strange about us being in the house when they have their little sessions. Eric said and eyed his siblings. Meg giggled and turned to her brothers. Maybe they are afraid that Bunji might shoot a video about their sex-life. They all laughed and then got silent. Bunji asked. Is it normal that they are so "active" in their age! JD moved his glasses on his nose. You have to say that they are both pretty young for their age and I'm sure that the bionics also keeps them fresh, so you don't have to worry about it. Eric smiled. Can you imagine them having sex? They all looked a little funny like 'I don't want to think about that! Have they ever told us about the birds and the bees? Meg asked suddenly earning strange looks from her brothers. Eric shook his head no. They haven't yet, but actually it would be time now. Let's ask them, when we are back home. I'm really excited about their faces when we ask that. They all laughed again. And I really want to now how they explain it to us!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Soon the movie was over and the kids headed towards home since it was almost time for dinner. What do you think mom and dad are going to tell us about the birds and the bees? Ask Meg. I don't know, but they should have told us a long time ago. Responded JD. Maybe they were to busy trying to make another kid to tell us. Said Bunji with a laugh. I hope they don't have another kid said Eric mockingly. I think mom and dad need their time alone without us and to make themselves happy with s-e-x. Said Meg with a smile. I hope dad had time to make dinner. Don't forget to ask him if he washed his hands before making dinner, JD. Said Bunji with a giggle. If dad didn't washed his hands I'm not eating dinner. Eric let me remind you that we don't eat much of dad's food unless we know what he made. Corrected JD. Oh! Anyways I am not eating anything unless I know for sure dad washed his hands. The kids when home laughing all the way home wondering what their parents would tell them about sex.  
  
The kids got home at exactly 7:30 that evening and found their parents not in the kitchen but in the pool kissing and their bathing suits next to the pool. What are you two doing? Asked the kids as soon as they saw their parents in a compromising position. We . . . we are in the pool said their dad not knowing what else to say to them. Without your bathing suits? Ask Eric with a smile on his face. So, is there anything wrong with that? Ask their mom. Well no, but . . . Didn't I told you to come home at dinner- time? Ask their dad with a frown. Dad it is 7:30 already. Said JD. It is? Ask Jack with a very surprise look on him. Did you make dinner, dad? We're hungry. No yet. Why don't you kids start making dinner while your mother and I get out of the pool. Ok we'll do, but we have some questions to ask you. Said JD. Ok then we'll talk after dinner. Responded Jack. The kids when to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Eric are you going to eat? Teased Bunji. Yes I am at least I know I did wash my hands. As soon as dinner was over Helen and Jack went to the living room to watch T.V. the kids follow them took the remote from Jack's hands and turn the T.V. off. What gives? Ask Jack your mother and I want to watch T.V. We know, but remembered we said we wanted to ask you some questions. JD reminded them. Oh yeah I remember now. What do you kids want to ask us? What is in your minds? Ask Helen. Well we think it past time you had a talk with us about sex. Said Eric. Sex? Ask their mom with surprise in her voice. Yes mom. We are not little children anymore as you know we are of dating age and we need to know what to do and not do in a relationship so, lets talk sex now. Said JD.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen and Jack looked at each other nervously and searched for the right words to explain their children the facts of life. Helen took in a deep breath. If two people love each other very much and they are in a special situation they started to feel warm all over their bodies when they touch and kiss each other. She stopped and watched her husband. Her eyes seemed to say 'Do you want me to do this alone? Why don't you help me? Jack just smiled shyly and said. If this happens the man got a . . .how can I say that . . .he just changes in his lower half of his body. And the woman. He looked back at Helen. The woman starts to feel a little wet at her "special area". It was silent for a few seconds and Jack and Helen just stared at Eric, Meg, Bunji and JD. They sat there and were paying big attention to their parents' words. And it was really hard for them to hold back their laughing, because they never saw their parent's that embarrassed of something! After a little while of kissing and touching it becomes more serious. Wh....When they are fully naked the man put his . . .Helen was trying to find the right words or actually she did know the right words but she won't speak them out. He slide it into her, you know what. Helen was blushing and felt silly for it. She had always known that this moment would come, but she didn't know that it would be that hard. Then after some time of going . . . in and out of her they got a nice and beautiful feeling inside their body and soul and the man sends out his...semen into the you know what from his you know what. She closed her eyes and memories of her climax earlier ran through her mind. Okay, and then he removes "it" and then it's finished! The children were looking at them strangely. Sorry, Mom, but I didn't understand everything. Meg said as she leaned back and crossed her arms in front of her chest the same as her brothers. They loved the feeling of controlling their parents like this. Can I become pregnant of sex? Helen shot her husband an angry looked which said 'Thanks for helping me with this'. But before he could answer his wife did. Yes, Meg when the egg inside the woman and the semen of the man come together at a special time they contact and a baby starts to evolute inside the belly. And you can really just sleep with someone you truly love? Eric asked and eyed them curious. Yes, No.... actually you can make it with everyone, but it's the most wonderful thing in the universe if you make it with someone you really love and care for. He nodded at his mother and Bunji came immediately up with the next question. Mom, can the girl always become pregnant every time she has sex? No, Bunji, just one day every month is a time when the egg is ready to connect with a man's semen. And you can always try to avoid it, when you use condoms or the girl takes the anti-baby-pill. Then mostly nothing can happen. No, questions anyone? Helen asked after a small quiet break. The children nodded no and Helen got up. You can always ask me anything you want to know about sex or other things and now that we talked about it I hope that Meg won't tell me later she's pregnant or you boys say you got a girl pregnant. Because now you know what can happen when you have sex! Helen turned to her husband and glared at him angrily. So, now that it's over I can go to bed! She was about to leave as Jack asked her surprised. But Helen, I thought we would watch this new movie on TV. She shook her head and said. No, Jack I don't need your support anymore now. With that she left moving as slowly and sexy as she could to show him what he was missing tonight. Then I guess I'll go to bed too. Good night kids. Said their dad. Good night dad. Replied the kids. Can you believe the way they were explaining sex to us. Said Eric with exasperation in his voice. I mean come on every part of the body has a name and they couldn't say it. I think it was very funny the way they were so nervous. Said Bunji a laugh. Mom and dad didn't explain everything to us they left so much out. Said JD. I know what we can do said Meg. What? Ask her brothers at once. I can ask my health teacher where I can buy the book she uses for health education, it has everything we need to know that way we can just read the book and not ask mom and dad questions they don't feel comfortable answering. I think that is a good idea, Meg. Said JD. I just hope mom and dad don't start thinking that we want to make babies. At that moment all the kids stated laughing. I still can't believe mom said the babies grow in the belly, they grow in the womb said Meg with a laugh. And dad can't say intercourse or sex or making love. Joked Bunji. So, Meg when do you think you can talk to your teacher about the book? Asked JD. Tomorrow! I have class with her I'll ask her then. I have an idea said Buji with a devilish look on his face. What is it? Ask his siblings. Why don't we tell mom and dad that Meg is pregnant? What? Are you crazy why me? Why don't we tell them that you got a girl pregnant instead? I not finish Meg. You're not? No, here is the rest of it; we are all going to tell them that we all are going to be parents and see their reaction. Announce Bunji. I don't see the logic in that. Said JD. What if it backfires? Ask Eric. I don't want to get in any unnecessary trouble for a prank. Don't worry we will not get into any trouble, trust me. Asserted Bunji. How do you know that? Ask Eric again. Well, if Meg says she is pregnant mom will take her to the doctor and when she finds out it's not true Meg will tell her it was a joke. Said Bunji matter of fact. Ok let's say that happens, but how are mom and dad going to know you guys are in the joke too? Ask Meg. We'll just tell them, that's all. Said Bunji very confident. Yes, but how are you going to prove it? There is no way you can prove it's a joke because unlike girls there is no way to find out if a man has had sex or not. Said Meg pointed out to Bunji flaw in his plan for them. Oh boy! I didn't think of that. Said Bunji. We'll just have to stick to telling them that you're pregnant, Meg. Hell no, I will not do such thing. Yes you will. No I will not. Come on Meg I think it's a very good idea. Said Eric as long as I don't have proved anything that is. I agree with them said JD. Why me? Ask Meg once again with a worry look on her face. Because you are the only one who can prove that has had no sex at all said Bunji trying his best to explain to his sister why his plan would work. Ok I'll do it. Said Meg giving up on convincing her brothers this was a bad idea. Ok then now let's plan the next step into getting our dear sister with child. Said a very happy Bunji. I still think this is a bad idea said Meg shaking her head. This is the stupidest idea I have ever being part off said Meg as she realized her mistake in listening to her brothers. Who should we say got our dearest sister pregnant? Ask Bunji then. Any suggestions?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Maybe we should say that Bim is the father of the baby? Meg looked at him wide eyed. Are you crazy, Eric? Mom and Dad would kill him if they know it was him who got me pregnant! I can't do this to him. Everybody was back thinking about a perfect boy. But... The boys looked at Meg. Bim had been so unfair the last weeks. He often hangs around with Janet and he won't even tell me why. I think he's cheating on me with her. Her brothers looked at her surprised, but also felt the huge pain this was causing her. She was still deeply in love with Bim and the thought of another woman kissing or doing worse things with her made her sad. Bunji put an arm around his sister's waist. You don't have to be sad! If he doesn't see how cool and trendy you are he will never be the right one for you. So don't cry over him! Meg nodded and held back her tears. Eric took his sister's hand and asked. But it always seemed like you are such a happy couple. What did happen to you? Meg lifted her shoulders. I think that.......... Suddenly she started crying. Her brothers got a concern expression on their faces. Sis, what's wrong? You don't have to tell us what the reason was if you don't want to! She smiled at her lovely and caring brothers. But I want to tell you what it was... She paused. Some weeks ago, as Mom and Dad were on a special mission I was spending the night at his house, because his parents were on vacation. She blushed a little before she continued. So we watched a movie and later we were laying on his bed kissing. It got hotter and hotter until he started to unbutton my blouse. First I thought that it was OK, that I am still a virgin and that I need to do it. But as he tried to lift my Bra I jumped up and told him to stop. I said to him that I'm not ready yet and that I still need some time before I can take the next step. After this he was angry but he told me he wasn't. But I felt it. So I left and since that night he's been acting strange towards me. Her sobs echoed through the living room and JD, Bunji and Eric hugged her. After that she all ready felt much better. Thanks, guys! She whispered. OK, we will say Bim is the father! So we can play the joke with another one. But Bim will have it a little harder than Mom and Dad. Meg smiled at this comment as the phone rang. Who's calling at this time of the day? JD said annoyed and Meg got up and answered the phone. Hello? Hi Meg, it's me! She looked at her brothers with a grin on her lips. Oh, hi Bim! How are you doing? She asked sweetly as her brothers nearly broke out into laughter, because of Meg's funny faces. I'm fine thanks for asking, but I really need to talk to you tomorrow. It's really important. Meg knew that he wanted to break up their relationship and the devilish idea formed in her mind. Her voice sounded a little harder as normal. That's good, because I really need to talk to YOU about an important thing. It was silent for a few seconds. Wh...What do you want to tell me? Bim asked a little frightened now. Something that happened and was not supposed to happen... at least not now. So when and where do we meet at school tomorrow? Bim was shocked. In the mall at 12:45 at our usual place, is that all right with you? Sure it is, why shouldn't it? Please, Meg tell me what you want me to say. He always wanted to know everything about her and that was one thing she always hated about him. She decided to give him proof. Think about the night at Lou's party last month! Then you know what's wrong! With that she put the receiver back down and smiled proudly at her brothers. Wow, Meg! I never knew you could be that mean! Bunji said and whistled at her. Meg laughed happily. I know, I know! It's a new side of me and you now what? It was fun! I really enjoyed it! But what about Lou's party? Eric asked as his sister danced through the living room. That was when Bim was really drunk. We were there after that night and the next day he couldn't remember anything! So this night he got me pregnant! Her brothers smiled. That's a good idea. I'm excited about that! What will happen tomorrow? Bunji said nervous and happy at the same time! But now, let's get to bed, boys! I'm really tired and tomorrow will be a hard day. They all got up and went together to their rooms. At her door Meg turned around and giggled. And besides, if you are pregnant you have to get more sleep as normal!  
  
Jack just came out of the bathroom and walked to his side of the huge bed. Helen was lying on her side with her free back facing him. She was wearing her short new blue nightgown witch showed nearly everything. He stood beside the bed for a while. This is going to be hard!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack went to bed and kissed his wife's neck as he usually did before going to bed, but this time it was going to be very different. Helen I'm here . . .what do you want to do? Ask Jack with a nervous voice. Soon Helen let him know what she wanted to do by taking off her nightgown baring her for him see the beauty of her naked body. Jack was speechless he had never known his wife was this daring specially since they had curious teenage kids. Now I will take your pajamas off and you will not do anything until I tell you too. Ok? Jack just nodded still speechless. Helen took her time undressing Jack and that made Jack very anxious, calm down Jack it won't be long now. As soon as Jack was completely naked Helen got on top of him and began to make slow love to him. Jack could not believed all the things his wife was doing to him from the way she was kissing him to the way she held his body it all was like a dream Jack didn't want to wake up from. Oh Helen! I love you and the ways you make me feel right now. You love it? Ask Helen. Oh honey yes I do . . . Ooooooh Helen! Yes a little more please right there, yes there. It had been the most wonderful night of lovemaking Jack and Helen had experienced afterwards they felt asleep.  
  
The next day the kids eat their breakfast very fast and left home just as fast. Their parents were happy they were gone and now they would continue were they left off yesterday when the kids came home. After class Meg and her brothers went to the mall as she and Bim had planned the night before. Are you as nervous as we are, Meg? Ask JD. Not really I want to give Bim a lesson for cheating on me with that whore Janet! Said Meg quite upset. Soon she met with Bim and when to the same table they sat at the mall. So, what do you want to tell me? Ask Bim. No, you first since you call me to meet here then I will tell you what we need to talk about. Said Meg. Meg I breaking up with you said Bim with a very strait face no feeling no anything in his expression. Meg pretended to be sad, but soon he would pay dearly for this. Why do you want to break up with me? She asked with fake concern in her voice. I love Janet not you was Bim's answer as if Meg didn't already now that. Janet? Why her? What have I done that was so bad? She asked again with concern (not). She is the kind of girl I want she doesn't deny me anything specially her body, she knows what I want and need in a partner and you don't. That hurt Meg deeply, but soon she would get even with her former boyfriend. Now what do you want to tell me? Ask Bim with real concern. Do you remember the party at Lou's? She asked him. Yes I do why? Because you said you didn't the following day. So, what does that have to do with what you want to talk about? Ask Bim not prepare for what was to come. Bim you rapped me at the party and now I'm pregnant. Said Meg with a fake sob. Bim turned pale at that moment and didn't know what to answer. Meg's brothers had been watching from a distance and as soon as Bim turned pale they knew their sister had told Bim the lie and now their plan was under way. Are you sure I rapped you? Ask Bim with fear in his eyes for he knew her parents and his parents would kill him for this. Yes you did! You don't remember because you were drunk. Have you told anyone about this yet? Your parents? No, just my brothers. You told your brothers? They are going to kill me! Said Bim as he grabbed his hair in fear. Don't worry they are not going to kill you. I will Meg said to herself. What do we do now? With the baby you are carrying said Bim as he sweated beyond belief. I don't want to be a father I'm too young and too handsome. He said. Do you think I want to be a mom? I too am to young to become a parent and you well know it. Said Meg angrily. Oh I'm sorry Meg, but I just started a new relationship with Janet and she can't find out that I'm fathering your kid. What do you mean my kid? This kid is yours too not only mine. Why didn't you use protection? Ask Bim. Bim I was a virgin I had no need of using protection. Responded Meg. Besides you forced yourself on me and I couldn't move you out of me. Hey guys! How is it going? Ask Bunji as he came behind Bim. Bim bolted out of the mall when he saw her brothers. Ok the trap is set! Said Meg with a big smile on her lips and ready to take on Bim by next telling Janet that she was pregnant by Bim. Are you sure you want to tell Janet? Ask Eric with worry. You know she can tell the whole school that you are pregnant and that can cause problems for all of us. Warned her brother. Ok I will not tell her just because I don't want anyone at school to think I am pregnant and not by Bim.  
  
The whole daylong Meg wasn't able to concentrate on her lessons. She was thinking about her parent's especially of her Mom's reaction, when she tells them she is pregnant. They would ask her who the father is and she would tell them that it was Bim. Maybe. She wasn't sure about this and she got more nervous by every hour. Finally school was over and she met her brothers in front of the entrance. Hey sis, how was your day after that conversation? Bunji asked and smiled at her. It was Ok, bro, I'm just getting a little nervous now. Do you really think what we do is right. I mean, why do we do this at all? They started walking to their car as they talked. Eric looked at his sister. Meg, they try to act like they know nothing about sex and the truth is that they all ready tried every position that exists in sex-history. They have to learn it the hard way and besides they need a shock to see that we aren't as childish as they think anymore! What her brother said sounded good to Meg and she nodded her head. Their blue car came into their view and as they were about to get in they heard a voice. Hey JD! A black skinned girl with shoulder long black hair was running towards them. JD turned around from the driver side and smiled at her. He opened his arms as she let herself fell into his waiting arms. Normally he didn't like to be so kissing and hugging when other people or his family were around, but now it was different. He and Josephine had been going out for 6 months now and he was really in love with her. He never thought that he could ever find someone like her and that he would be able to love her like this! She was clever and also a member of the scientist and mathematic clubs. He was able to talk to her and she was like his soul mate. I searched for you the whole day! Where were you, Mister? She shoots him an played angry look but smiled at the same time. He laughed at her and his arms wrapped tighter around her waist. I'm sorry, but I had lots of stuff to do today! He bent down and kissed her lovingly on her lips. But we will take our time today. You want to come over to my house tonight don't you? He smiled at her shyly as she blushed. Eric, Meg and Bunji were watching them from the car. They were happy that their brother finally found the right girl and they liked Josephine very much. Josephine let her fingers run up and down his chest as she leaned forward. You now what day today is? She whispered into his ear and send shivers down his back. Yeah, I know. Today 6 months ago we went on our first date! He whispered back into her soft her as her pressed his nose into it. She giggled and moved closer to his ear and whispered much quieter this time. I have special surprise for you for tonight.... You have to be in shape, because it will be hard and.... hot! She kissed his ear lightly as she removed his arms from around her. He stood there looking at her speechless. As he came back to senses he blushed a deep shade of read. I'm waiting for you, Jo... he said huskily and both went their own ways. Hey, JD, what did happen, man! You're as red as a tomato! Bunji joked as his siblings laughed. They were sitting in their car and were on their way home. I... I think she wants to have sex tonight. She comes over and she said she has a surprise and.... Eric put a hand on his trembling brother's shoulder. Calmed down! Don't be nervous! Everything will be Ok! It will be an unforgettable experience for you! JD sighed and concentrated back onto the road. I'm just so curious because it's the first time for both of us and I'm sure I'll hurt her, even if I don't mean to. Meg smiled at him and said. You just have to relax and let things happen! I won't help if you are nervous or try to make it like everyone says. As they arrived at home they heard strange noises coming from the hall! Oh, please not again! Bunji rolled his eyes!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The kids entered the house and found their parents in the couch their clothes on the floor and their bodies covered with a blanket. Could you two please be finished the next time before we get home! Said Bunji with exasperation. We are sorry kids it's just that we are having a good time and since you are not home for most of the day. Said Jack. Well we are back home and we don't like to see you without clothes on it's disgusting! Proclaimed Eric. All the kids headed towards their rooms except for JD who wanted desperately to talk to his parents even if they were naked. Mom Dad, can talk to you now? Ask JD his hands trembling and not looking at his parents strait in the eye as he usually did. JD what's wrong? Ask his mom worry. Come sit with us said Jack as he moved himself to give some space for his son to sit. Josephine wants us to have sex tonight. Said JD without any hesitation. I'm very nervous and I don't know what to do, I need you to tell me what should I do. Both his parents looked at each other with concern for their son they had their sex education talk the night before, but it never occurred to them one of their kids would need more advice when the time came for them to have sex and that worry them a lot. What did Josephine tell you exactly? Ask his father. She asked me if I know what day was today and I told her I did, today is exactly 6 months since I ask her out on a date and she told me she had a surprise for me tonight. Do you want to have sex with her? Asked his mother. Yes I do but I'm afraid I'll hurt her and I don't want to that. It's the first time for both of us and I want to make it special for her and for me. First of all son remember what we told you yesterday about the condom, you need to have it on that way Josephine will not get pregnant but there is no warranty it will work you have to be very careful on what you are doing or it will not work. Did I show you how to put the condom on? Ask Jack. No dad, you didn't. Well then I'll show you now so, you will know how to put it on and get it off. Jack got one condom from his pants pocket and asked his son to bring a cucumber from the kitchen. JD did as his father told him and soon found out how to use it. By the way dad I am not going to eat this cucumber afterwards. Jack and Helen spoke to their son some more about sex and its consequences to which JD understood very clearly and promised his parents that if he didn't think he couldn't bring himself to have sex with his girlfriend he wouldn't and wouldn't force her to do it either. With those words JD left the living room and when to his room with a handful of condoms courtesy of his father. I hope JD doesn't do anything he would later regret said Helen still with worry, she knew her son and siblings were at the mercy of peer pressure and sex was one of the hardest pressures to fight off; she and Jack had become sexually active well before they were JD's age 18 and now it was her eldest son's turn to give in to peer pressure much the same way she and Jack had a long time ago.  
  
JD entered Eric's room since all his siblings were there still talking about the prank they were about to play on their parents. I don't think we should do this anymore. Said JD as he entered the room. Why not? Ask Bunji wondering why his brother had suddenly changed his mind. I just spoke to mom and dad they talk to me some more about sex and I'm worry of what might happen if I get Josephine pregnant for real, I don't want to be a father now I'm too young and inexperience. That's ridiculous. Said Eric. I agree with JD. I don't think I want to be part of this prank anymore what happens when mom and dad find out I lied to them they are going to be so furious with me. Said Meg. Don't worry Meg everything will be all right. Said Bunji. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Helen got up from the sofa and picked her clothes up from the floor as well as her husband's. It's a strange feeling Jack! One of our little babies is going to experience the beauty of lovemaking tonight in this house. She sat back down next to her husband. He put his arms around her shoulders. Don't worry, honey. If it was Bunji who would have sex I would be seriously worried, but he's JD. He's so smart and clever and I'm sure he knows what he does! Helen took a deep breath in and looked at Jack. You're right, dear! There's really nothing to worry about! So I think that you finally have to make some dinner now! Helen grinned at him as he kissed her passionately.  
  
But Bunji, you know how furious Mom and Dad are they won't allow anyone of you to be with a girl ever again! It's too dangerous! On the one hand Meg was really afraid that this could happen, on the other hand she really wanted to give Bim what he deserved for leaving her for this witch! OK, we do it, but tomorrow! As Bunji was about to complain Meg showed him to be quiet. We can't do that to JD, it's his night tonight and we would ruin everything if we tell them now. Bunji looked from one to the other. Meg is right, Bunji. JD doesn't deserve to be a victim of our little play! Eric said to his brother. All right, all right! I totally agree with you, but you have to promise that we do it tomorrow! Yes we do! Meg answered a little annoyed by her little brother. Thanks, guys! I really appreciate that! JD said, as he was about to leave the room he just turned back around to them. But, please don't stand in front of my door tonight and listen to us! They broke out into laughter. Bro, do you really think that bad of us? We would never do this to you! Eric smiled at him. But Meg gave him a look that said. 'You don't have to worry! I'll keep them busy tonight! They won't bother you!' Suddenly Bunji's phone rang and he picked it up immediately. Hi, here's Bunji Bennett! He said as a familiar voice answered. Hallo Bunji! It's me, Momo Joshima! Do you still remember me? How could Bunji forget her! She was the best female fighter in the world and he had a crush on her for a long time. The fact that she was looking up to him or Karat-1 made the thing much better. Sure I remember you! How are you doing? He asked happily. He could hear her laughing with relief that he still knew her. I'm in San Francisco at the moment and I really would like to see you! Do you have time? She said sweetly and Bunji could see her figure in his mind. Sure, I have time! What do you want to do and when are we going to meet? Well, actually I'm in a bus coming to your hometown at the moment and I wanted to visit you tonight, is that all right with you? Bunji was speechless, this was his wildest dream coming true and at this moment a crazy and silly idea crossed his mind. I'm home and I'm always waiting for you, I hope you know that! He said softly. His siblings were trying to hold back their laughing as they watched their brother. You are so sweet, Bunji... She stopped and as she spoke up again her voice was sexy and nearly a whisper. You know that I still have something to give to you for saving my hometown.... I hope you'll enjoy it, because it will be a night you will never forget! With that the phone was dead! She wants to have sex with me tonight! Bunji said still in shock! This was his wildest dreams and best wishes coming true! Oh, man! Two people in this house will loose their virginity tonight! That's frustrating! Meg said as She and her brothers went to the dinning room to get something to eat.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As night approached both boys were very anxious and soon the doorbell ran both ran to the door to see which girl it was and to their surprise it was both Momo and Josephine. Hi girls said the boys at once. Hi guys how are you? We are fine. Helen and Jack came to the door when they saw Momo at the door. Hello Momo. Said Helen very surprised. Hello Mrs. Bennett. How do you do? I'm fine dear thank you. Bunji please come with us said Jack. What is it dad? Bunji asked knowing what they were going to ask. Bunji why is Momo here? Asked his father. She said she was in town and wanted to visit me that's all. Said a worry Bunji. Son I hope you are not planning to have a wild night with her said his mom in a stern voice. Don't worry mom nothing will happen she just wanted to visit that's all nothing more. Asserted Bunji. His parents did not believe him and told him that he and Momo where to stay in the living room with them while she visited. At that point Bunji saw his dreams of loosing his virginity vanished right before his eyes. The only who is allow to have a girl up his room is JD not you. Said his father. Why is JD allow a night of sex and I'm not? Ask Bunji angrily. Because he is 18 and knows what he is doing you are only 16 and must wait until you turn 18 other than that you are not allow with girls in your room and that is final.  
  
JD and Josephine went to his room while Bunji and Momo had to stay in the living room with his parents not a pleasant stay for Momo. Helen and Jack decided to ask Momo how her training was and how many championships she had won. That made her for the moment forget about making love to Bunji while his parents ask her all sorts of questions related to her training and her family. JD and Josephine were just staring at each other not knowing who was to make the first move. Suddenly JD began to take his shirt off while Josephine watch, after he had taken his shirt and undershirt off Josephine took off her blouse and bra revealing her beautiful and firm breast to a gape mouthed JD. The mood change quickly as they began to kiss desperately and finish undressing each other. JD took his girl into his bed and laid next to her kissing her neck and breast as she caress his back and shoulders. Their bodies were getting very hot from just kissing and caressing the next thing they knew their bodies had become one as JD enter Josephine for the first time. He was very gentle with her, he wanted her to remember this night as the most wonderful and romantic she had ever had all her life. As they got used to each other's bodies the rhythm of their love making increase from slow to fast and back to slow again. They kept the same rhythm for a long time until they were ready to climax. They climax together and it was the most wonderful experience for the both of them. Oh JD this was the most amazing night of my life, was the same for you? Yes it was and I will never forget it. Then Josephine remembered something she didn't notice before. JD? Yes? Did you wear a condom? Ask Josephine a little bit scared. Yes I did. I know this is the most wonderful moment of our life and I want you to remember it as it is with no worries. Please trust me when I tell you I did wear the condom. Can I see it? She asks. Sure, here it is . . .used! JD shows her the used condom to prove her he did care about her and he didn't want her to become pregnant and ruin her life.  
  
In the living room Momo wanted to go to Bunji's room so desperately she wanted to scream and take him at that moment. Is there something wrong? Ask Helen knowing full well that she wanted to be alone with her son. No Mrs. Bennett everything is all right. Responded Momo a bit uncomfortable. Momo I know you want to be alone with Bunji, but that can't happen you two are still too young to become sexually active and we are just trying to protect you from something that can wait for two more years. Momo was very embarrassed to find out she knew what she had come to her home for. I'm sorry. I did mean to do this but I wanted to be with Bunji so bad you wouldn't believe it. Momo we know what is like to want to be with someone you love, we've been there and believe us it is better for you to wait for two more years when you are both a little more mature but not now. Said Jack. Ok them we will wait agree Momo, but she had other plans in mind and she definitely would have sex with Bunji even if his parents didn't want to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
JD? Josephine asked softly as she caressed his bare chest with her fingertips. Mmmh? JD asked and looked into her shining eyes. Her head was lying on his chest and he has his arms around her tightly. It was the best night I ever had in my life! She said and kissed his chest lightly. He laughed a little and let his hands ran up and down her back. Yeah, it was truly incredible! He whispered. And you know what Josephine? She looked back into his black eyes. He bent down and before their lips touched he said the words that were driving him mad in body and soul and he finally wanted to get them out. I love you! Their lips met in a soft but yet passionate kiss. I love you, too, JD! Josephine whispered as they stopped their kisses. JD had never felt this way about a girl before and it was making him nervous and happy at the same time. He always felt the great urge to protect and hold her and he couldn't imagine anything better than being with her and making her happy. He was interrupted in his thoughts as he felt a hand wandering down his chest and stomach and finally reached his manhood. Some moans escaped his lips as she caressed his body. His dreams were coming true as he felt her going on top of him and showing him what pleasure she could give him. He felt like heaven as he felt them becoming one again. He couldn't think of anything better as he felt his climax approaching.  
  
Momo couldn't wait any longer. She always dreamed of her and Bunji being together in a special way and now she was so close but so far at the same time. But she wouldn't give up and Bunji's sad and excited views showed her that he wanted her too just as much as she wanted him. Oh, I nearly forgot to give you the presents I brought here from Japan! Momo said happily as she opened her bag and searched. Jack and Helen were watching her taking out a small package. This is for you! I hope you like it! She said and handed it to them. Helen smiled at her and repeated. Thank you so much, Momo! But that wasn't necessary, really! Momo just winked at them as she showed them to unwrap the paper. As they did they found a beautiful Japanese bottle wrapped up in it. A gorgeous smell was coming from it and Helen looked at it closely. What is it? It smells so good, don't you think so Jack? Helen asked her husband and Jack nodded taking in the nice smell. It's an old and traditional Japanese oil! You can use it for cooking, but I use it to keep my skin soft and shiny. You have to know that it's very glossy. It makes your whole body glossy and shiny and you start to smell magnificent! Momo smiled secretly, because her plan was working really well. Helen looked at the bottle and then back at her husband and from the expression on their faces she could see what they were thinking. They wanted to use it so desperately, but they also didn't want to leave them alone. All right, you two! Helen said finally releasing them from their worries. But if you feel like you aren't ready for this or something then please stop! Helen looked at both of them strictly as they nodded like small pupils listening to their teacher. And Bunji, I want you to use this, so you won't cause any problems! Jack handed some condoms to his son as he smiled at him proudly. The next son was going to become a man tonight and that made him except some worries very proud. Helen grinned at Momo as she passed her and said to Bunji. Please be careful, Bunji! Yes, I will Mom! He smiled at his Mom as she and her Dad left to have some fun with their new present. 


End file.
